1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutter which can cut a wound sheet. More particularly the invention relates to a cutter which can cut a sheet wound, for example, in the form of a roll such as an ink sheet used, for example in a heat transfer recording apparatus, for example, into the form of strips of paper.
2. Related Background Art
The thermosensing transfer recording method has been widely used in recent years because of its general feature that the apparatus used therefor is compact and light in weight as well as free of noise and in addition, because of its capability of recording on plain paper.
The thermosensing recording method uses an ink sheet 5 comprising a base film having thermomelting ink applied thereto, as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, and the inked surface of the ink sheet 5 is superposed on a recording sheet 8 and conveyed by a platen roller 9 and at the same time, it is heated from the base film side thereof by a recording head 10 which generates heat in response to an image signal, and the molten ink is transferred to the recording sheet 8 to thereby accomplish recording, where after the recording sheet 8 is discharged out of the apparatus and the ink sheet 5 is taken up onto a winding core 5a.
In the above-described thermosensing recording method, the ink on the ink sheet 5 is transferred from the base film in response to image information and therefore, after the recording, an image portion 11 is clearly left on the ink sheet 5 as shown in FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings. Accordingly, if the used ink sheet 5 wound on the winding core 5a is discarded as it is, secret information may be leaked.
So, heretofore, in order to prevent the record from leaking from the ink sheet 5 after used, it has been contemplated to strip off the ink left on the surface of the ink sheet 5 before the ink sheet 5 is taken up onto the winding core 5a after the transfer of the ink, or to chemically treat the ink sheet 5 after taken up onto the winding core 5a. Furthermore, it has also been contemplated to boil the ink sheet 5 taken up in the form of a roll to thereby melt the ink left on the base film and make the image information left on the used ink sheet 5 illegible. However, these treating methods have been time-consuming and cumbersome as well as costly.